Question's of liver and cheese?
by RikuAnimeloverButler
Summary: AU. Happy Valentines day! Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha are all walking though the busy when they spot a mysterious ebony haired beauty who tells them, "The first one who can use the words 'liver' and 'cheese' together in an imaginative, intelligent sentence can go out with me." Hinted: InuYasha/Kagome. Shardshipping. InuKag


Question's of liver and cheese  


Disclaimer~_"I don't own **InuYasha** or its characters; they belong to the amazing person: **Rumiko Takahashi**! I just like taking them and playing with them sometimes!"_

* * *

The day was like any other, except this day was filled with the aroma's of candy, sex, and just love. Today was that one time of the year where everyone who was a couple, or looking for love was supposed to get their special someone a gift. However a handsome male demon dog, by the name of _Sesshomaru Takahashi_ was stuck being dragged around town by his overly eager best friend Kouga, a wolf demon who always had a habit of getting them in to very stupid situations.

Finally the youngest of the trio, only being ten, was named Inuyasha and unlike his older brother he was a half demon, the cute puppy ears sitting atop his head of silvery waves making this fact known by all who looked his way.

All where walking down the busy and couple filled street, when they see a beautiful, enticing, female honyou with long black curls and a soft forest green dress on with a simple red sash tiring around her middle. The youngest of the trio was the first of the three male demons to spot the ebony haired beauty before both of the older demons began falling all over themselves, and each other to be the one to reach her first.

Sesshomaru and Koga both exchanged a look before dashing towards the fair-skinned maiden, leaving poor Inuyasha sitting in the red-painted wagon. Sadly as each male came into a few feet of eye sight with the nameless women, the other realized that they both ended up arriving in front of her at the same time.

The men where speechless before her mysterious and wondrous beauty, slobbering on themselves and hoping for just a glance from her in return, although with each male having an ego the size of Texas...each thought himself had a better chance with the young demonress, who was now the star of all their affections.

Aware of her charms and her obvious effect on the three suitors, although Koga and Sesshomaru thought of the ten-year old 'pup' as nothing more than an annoying pain in the ass. By this point the young demonress catches whiff of her newest prey, so she decides to be kind and tells them, _"The first one who can use the words 'liver' and 'cheese' together in an imaginative, intelligent sentence can go out with me."_

* * *

Sesshomaru speaks up quickly, trying to bet his stupider friend at getting this women as his prize and says, "I'd rather date you than eat cheese and liver, any day." He said all the while wearing a stupid shit eating grin on his face, but was also present in his eyes as he looked at the wolf demon.

"Oh, how cleaver, however it wasn't cleaver or intelligent enough" Said the ebony haired demon girl, who's puppy ears started to twitch on top of her head at the saddling response the older sliver haired brother gave.

He gave her a puzzled look, both grin and victory from his eyes where both gone, soon being replaced with anger after the once object of his affections said, "That shows no imagination or intelligence whatsoever! So why do you pout like some silly child-or rather need I say you are said naive child."

She turned to the tall and brown fur shining a beautiful Golden in the suns ever glowing light and said "How well can you do, hopefully better than the dog demon, right?"

Then Sesshomaru and the fair-skinned maiden watched as Kouga looked truly in deep thought. Then he replayed to her question "Um. I HATE liver and cheese," Kouga flat-out blurts to the both of them, making each look at him like he was the new idiot of the year.

"My, my," said the girl, who still had yet to revel her name. "I guess it's hopeless. That's just as dumb as the slivers head sentence, well then it's no point with me standing here any longer she said and started to walk off towards her destination, when a small but high-pitched scream pierced the air."

"Wait! I haven't gotten a chance to go yet, which I find unfair because you get big brother and the mutt go!" Inuyasha cried out from the end of the sidewalk, running their way with the red wagon following close behind him.

"Hey don't call me a mutt! Half breed!" Kouga yells from beside Sesshomaru but his cries go unheard by the rest.

She then turns back to the one who had called to her, the last of the three carvers of her affections and says, "Sure you can give it a shot, but only because you're so cute. How about you, little guy?" She said lightly rubbing the ears on his head, finding out that they are well his weak spot and InuYasha cheeks stated to get flushed and turned into a color boarding a light pink and cheery red.

Inuyasha gave her the biggest smile he could muster, along with a sly wink that he had seen his older use on to many girls to count before. He then turned to the Sesshomaru and Kouga before saying to the girl... _"Liver alone Kouga and Sesshomaru, don't you know cheese's mine?."_

The other two in their trio jaws dropped to the ground, at the sentence said by Inuyasha. But the worst part was not only did he outsmart them but also got a date with a beautiful young beauty who told her name to be Kagome. Well who ever said old dogs can't learn new tricks...from the least expected.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **So being my first fiction on this site, how did I do? Comments welcomed!  
_


End file.
